


Book Club

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Introduction of Bridget's friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Franky points out that she has never seen Bridget's 'book club' actually bring books to their meetings and thinks its just an excuse for the women to talk shit and drink wine.Bridget denies this.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> I don't why I wrote this, or what made me think anyone would want to read it but hey I did a thing so here ya go.

One thing Franky didn’t get and she was pretty sure it was a middle class or above thing, was book clubs. 

Gidget and her friends from Uni had a book club which Franky found out after the first time Gidget was hosting that it actually had nothing to do with books and everything to do with a bunch of middle aged women get pissed on wine. 

“So what time is the wine club coming over?” Franky asked ignoring the pointed look Gidget was giving her. 

“ **Book** club is always at 7.” 

“It isn’t a book club though. All you do is drink wine and gossip.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“I bet you that not a single one of your wine-o friends will bring a book, but they each will bring a bottle.” 

“Fine. What am I getting when you’re proven wrong?”

“I gotta do the washing up for the next week.” 

“You already do the washing up. Better offer please.” 

“Fine, you can pick something. But I get to pick something from you.”

“I get first dibs on  **your** clothes for a month.”

“You already steal all my clothes.” 

“Nothing for you to lose then.” Bridget smirked. 

“Nothing for me to loose.” 

…

Franky has met Bridget’s friends before, the first time she met them was when four of the usual weekly seven were pissed and one of them, Bethany (who used to be Bridget’s Uni roommate) had gotten handsy with Franky. When she sobered up she kept apologizing, Franky wasn’t that bothered by it, not like it was her first time dealing with a drunk handsy cougar. Bridget however did not find it as amusing as Franky did. It lead to a row which lasted a full week. 

Franky still had a bruise on her shin from when she met Julia and her wife Jen who owned a deli that pickled their own veggies and sold artisan sandwiches. The second Franky heard about the pickling on premises her face lit up and her mouth opened for what Gidget was positive would be retort about living the lesbian dream and she didn’t think her friends would take the joke as it was intended so it was best to just keep Franky from making the joke for now.

Jean and Kate threw monthly dinner parties at their home and every few weeks had themed parties which Franky was reluctant to admit was her first party without a keg. But whatever, she wanted to be a part of Bridget’s world and she was going to give it her all.

The rest were your classic middle to upper class women who had a bunch of letters after their names which Franky knew was important but she just didn’t care. 

Franky was waiting for the women to come before leaving herself, she never stuck around Bridget’s book club. The first of the group to arrive were Brenda and Bethany. They usually car pooled since one of them always got pissed. 

Franky noticed the 3 bottles of wine between the two women and not a book in sight.

"So what book was this week?" Franky asked leaning against the wall. 

"E-book exclusive." Bethany answered waving her phone side to side. "Save the trees and all that." She poured herself a generous glass before heading to her usual spot longing in the sofa. 

"What's it called?" 

"Call of the wild heart." Brenda answered simply. 

"Call of the wild heart?" 

"Fine I admit it." Bridget sighed. "Now and then we slip in a smut book. They are not all great literature classics." 

"Smut book?" Franky figured that Bridget was lying. It was cover up 101. Admit to something lesser to protect the bigger lie.

"Are you gonna join us Franky because I will always save you a seat." Bethany patted her lap from her spot draped over the couch. 

"What and leave you with nothing to fantasies about every night?" 

"Such a mouth on you. I could think of much better ways you could put that tongue to use." 

"Bethany if you're going to try so hard to steal Franky from me can you at least wait until you've had a full glass in you to blame first?" Bridget knew of course that it was all in fun and games but she wouldn't mind if Bethany lusted a little more subtly. Usually at this stage Bridget would pull Franky in her arms and hold her close promising to protect her from the horny old wineo. 

“Honestly Bridget, can you blame me?” Bethany asked with a smirk. 

“I’d get the hose ready.” Brenda laughed. 

“Franky can spray me with a hose whenever she wants.” 

“Yeah I’ll pass on that.” Franky fired back. “So, what’s the plot of this smut book Brenda?” 

“The plot?”

“Yeah, I mean you read it right?” Franky pulled herself up to sit on the kitchen island. 

“Yeah, course I did. It’s about this elf.”

“An elf?” Franky wasn’t even trying to hide her grin anymore. 

“Yeah, an elf. She’s a hunter in the woods, like elves are.” 

“Who suggested the book?”

“I did.” Bridget volunteered. 

“Awh, Gidge, you coulda told me that elves get ya off. I’ll hit up a costume shop while I’m out pick up some pointy ears.” 

“Get some tight green leather too.” Bethany spoke up. Franky looked at Bridget with a sly grin before hoping off the counter and going to sit on the couch next to Bethany who Franky noticed was already half-way through her first bottle.

“You think I’d look good in green leather?” 

“You’d look better out of it.” Bridget rolled her eyes from the kitchen knowing full well that Franky was trying to get info from her drunk and lusty friend. It was near impossible to deny Franky when she actively turned on the charm.

“Tell me what you liked about the book.” Franky’s hand was close to Bethany’s leg on the couch and it seemed like that was all she needed to do to have bethany be putty. 

“We haven’t read books in years. We just talk and sometimes watch trash tv.” 

“Fuck sakes Bethany.” 

“Enjoy your wine club Gidge, and when I come home I want all my clothes back! Especially my undies!” Frank called out on her way out of the house. Bridget just glared at Bethany. 


End file.
